


Wip

by MechanicalFox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalFox/pseuds/MechanicalFox
Summary: Work in progress.A story about a still developing character, their relationships, shifting moral compass, and their view of the world.There is world building to be done!





	Wip

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice, is my first story :3
> 
> Also have a wonderful day!

A short begining. 

The sound of pouring rain began as a figure opened the door. The downpouring rain misting the air and obscuring the ground a meer few feet from them, making it dreadfully hard to see. A heavy sigh is drowned in the rain as they trudge through the wall of falling water. The overly tall figure drawing a stark outline in the heavy rain. Almost frightening in stature.

The patter of their worn black boots on the wet ground stops as they begin to stand by the road. A bus stop sign looming behind a foggy vail. A hand rustles into a jacket pocket, grasping a box of matches. A cigar hanging from their lips. A flash of light is seen. A draw of breath and a small gust of smoke is added to the foggy nights air. Their gaze piercing the fog.

A hydralic hiss pierces through the stormy weather, the bus lurching to a stop as the doors swang open. Stepping onto the bus and out of the rain. The figures soaking trenchcoat swaying as they moved. A fee passengers shifting with an uneasy feeling. The figure sitting down and the lurch of the bus moving on. The pitter patter of the rain on the roof reminding them of some rapid fire machine gun or along of that sort. The cigar still hanging between their lips. Lit and smoking. A few passengers giving an eye of disagreement. But none said a word, the air was silent. Aside the torrent of rain outside and the rattling engine of the bus. And off the vehicle went. Into the night and through the rain. The figure now illuminated in the light, their feminine face bore a indistinct look, their gaze fixed on whatever they could even see past the window. 


End file.
